rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Animeme Rap Battles 1/@comment-76.15.128.187-20150328204335
At science class in high school Bad Luck Brian sees a incubator with 7 chicken eggs in it. He steals the incumbator. The next day witneeses tell the science teacher that brian stole the incubater. and brian is expelled. The eggs hatch and it turns out the chicken eggs were actually velociraptor eggs. Brian put the baby raptors in his closet so they can't attack or kill him when they grow up. However 1 year later the velociraptors now grown up claw their way through the closet and maul bad luck brian. the raptors escape brian's house. The next day Brian finds out that all of his friends have been killed and eaten by the velociraptors. He decides to drive to his girlfriend's house. The raptors see him and chase after him. He drives his car into a pit leading the raptors into the pit and blowing the car up killing all of the raptor except for one. Brian is blown up as well. The remaining raptor runs to Brian's girlfriend's house. Brian chases after the raptor. The raptor breaks through Brian's girlfriend's door and drags Brian's girlfriend to the woods. Brian tries to wrestle the raptor and save his girlfriend but the raptor is to fast. The raptor rapes Brian's girlfriend. At night insted of going to sleep Brian rescues his girlfriend while the raptor is asleep. The girlfriend tells Brian that she is pregnant with a human velociraptor hybrid and it was to late for an abortion and the baby is now fully developed. Brian spends all night walking to a hospital so that she could give birth. At the hospital when Brian's girlfriend gives birth Brian ends up spending all of his money on the medication. He goes home without any sleep at all. 1 year later Brian finds out that the velociraptor(the one that raped his girlfriend) found his girlfriend by smelling her perfume and killed her. Brian hears a knock on his door and opens it to find the velociraptor and the velociraptor human hybrid(now grown up) They chase him into his living room. Brian takes out a pitchfork and kills the velociraptor(the one that raped his girlfriend). The velociraptor human hybrid gets mad and jumps on Brian. Brian manages to push the velociraptor human hybrid off. In order to prevent the velociraptor human hybrid from eating him Brian gives the raptor/human hybrid mints. The velociraptor human hybird eats the mints but unfourtunately it turns out the mints were steroid pills and the steroid pills were just an apatizer. Brian tries to call animal control but his phone had no battery so he thew it at the velociraptor. The velociraptor managed to eat the cell phone. The raptor human hybrid jumps on Brian, wrestles him to the ground,and rips open his stomache and chest. The velociraptor human hybrid rips out all Brian's organs. Brian lay bleeding on his living room. He watches as The velociraptor human hybrid eats his organs. Before he dies he shits his pants. The velociraptor human hybird is now known as riptor.